Rise of a hero
by Zetsumei Kado
Summary: All the hidden villages have fallen to sasuke naruto now wanders the world but some history is meant to be changed with the help of a new frend he will change the fate of the hidden villages and the world Time Travel/AU NarutoxHinata OCxHanabi
1. Immortal

I do not own naruto walks over a cry in a corner

Immortals we see the rise of empires and the fall of nations we've seen the birth of legends and the death of hero this is my story.

Zetsumei Kado 25 AFOHV

25 years after the fall of the hidden villages.

Bandits : It's the demon run for your lives.

: Filthy bandits don't run fine run all you want it wont matter **Taji Kage Bushin No Juitsu Let the killing begin. **

: NARUTO calm down.

Naruto : **Zetsumei why should i they were ther they helped destroy the leaf **

**I should destroy them all. **

Zetsumei : you and the fox may have merged but don't give into your anger we do this my way got that.

Naruto : hai.

Zetsumei : good my sword been wanting some blood anyway.

The bandits just stared at the two swordsman one was six foot at least with long black hair silver eyes but the most important thing was his ten silver wolf tails and two silver wolf ears he had a sword as wide and big as him he was dressed in a black trench coat with blue flames coming up the sleeves and bottom he had a black shirt and black paints the other was about five foot nine blond with two red fox ears and nine red fox tails his eyes were red with three tomaes in them he had a sword the was long and thin the blade was red the hilt was gold

Zetsumei : **Ten Thousand Shadow Blade Cuts.**

All that could be seen was a bunch of flashing lights befor the bandits heads fell off

Zetsumei : wimps flashing through some hand seals he whispers **Akunochimata Kado No Jutsu**

A giant door rises from the ground covered in skulls and chains

Zetsumei : **KAI**

The chains broke and door begins to open sucking everything the boides the blood and the souls in to it

I no its short and im sorry it will get lounger I promise


	2. Im going to be hokage

I don't own naruto

Naruto Uzumaki

Age 40 looks 18

Immortal

Fox half demon

Nine tails

Bloodline: Sharingan

Zetsumei Kado

Age 300 looks 18

Immortal

Full wolf demon

Ten talis

Bloodline: Devil Gate Sharingan

(thoughts)

**Jutsus or demons talking**

normal

Now onto the chapter

Naruto: Why do you alwas do that

Zetsumei: It has something to do with my eyes that's all you need to know for now

anyway we should meet up with…

BOOOOOOOOM.

Naruto: what the hell was that.

Naruto: It came from the forest.

Zetsumei: Lets go check.

Naruto: Hey a forest is not supposed to look like this is it.

Zetsumei: Damnit not again

Walking out of the ruble that was once a forest was a man he looked about 16 he had blue

hair and glowing green eyes and looks that would make any woman blush he had two big

wings on his back indeed he was a member of the dragon demons

?: Dude it was all like boom and I was like hell yeah.

Naruto: Dei I should have knew.

Zetsumei: Well now that were all here its time I tell you why I have been using my

**Akunochimata Kado No Jutsu **so much you see if I collect enough souls I can use a

time jutsu but im not gonna be much help for a while after words plus will have to pick a

place to meet.

Naruto: Why?

Zetsumei: Will take over are old bodies.

Naruto: so will I have to deal with the fur ball again.

Zetsumei: yep but you will remain a half demon

Dei: so its finally time huh

Zetsumei: Yeah lets go Devil Gate Sharingan flashing trough some hand seals he screams

**Kokugen Kado** **Jutsu **

A door starts to rise from the ground on the front of the door there is a picture of a scale

Zetsumei: **KAI** be careful we will meet at the northgate of the leaf village in two weeks

got that

Dei: yep

Naruto: see you then

They begin to walk through the door and everything goes black

30 years in the past a blond haired kid is waking up

Naruto: What the hell nice bed walls painted blue blond haired midget in the mirror oh

well weres the fridge

Naruto continues walking towards the fridge until he realizes what he just saw

naruto runs back looks in the mirror and faints

MINDSCAPE

**Kyuubi: HAHAHAHA that was good that's the funniest thing I've ever seen so how **

**am I back alive kit and why are you a midget again.**

Naruto: zetsumei he found a way to send us back to stop what's going to happen but he

messed up the time frame and sent us back 30 years instead of 25.

**Kyuubi: Or maybe he gave you another chance with that girl you know the pale **

**eyed one think about it you can save her this time.**

Naruto: I can save the old man this time and sasuke to.

**Kyuubi: Its time to wake up kit you will be late if you don't bye**

Naruto: bye fur ball

Real World

Naruto wakes up and walks over to his closet and looks for something to wear he

thinks to him self I cant believe I wore this here I am kill me now jumpsuit lets see there

got to be some thing in here ah there it is he pulls out a black shirt with a skull on it and

some black paints and leaves in the direction of the academy

Naruto: (oh no now I have to deal with sakura again oh well anyway im here)

He walks in and looks around he sees sasuke by the window theres the bastard now he

thinks to himself but were is there she is he walks up the stairs and stands next to a girl

with lavender eyes

Naruto: hey hinata can I sit here

Hinata herself could not believe that her crush was asking to sit next to her

Hinata: Su-sure n-naruto-kun

Naruto: Thinks hinata-chan

Hinata: (h-he ca-called m-me c-chan

The burst open im setting by sasuke-kun forehead girl no way he wants to sit by me ino-

pig no naruto I will not go out with you sakura yelled.

Naruto: I didn't ask anyway why would I want go out with you when I could go out with

hinata-chan

Nobody had even noticed naruto was in the room they were all looking for the orange

jumpsuit not this hot guy in black sakura couldn't believe this was naruto he looked

almost as good as sasuke before any one could ask him anything Iruka walked in

Iruka: quiet good when you here your name say here

Ino

Here

Sakura

Here

Sasuke

Here

Hinata

Here

Naruto

Here

Iruka looked but didn't see naruto setting in his usual seat in fact he didn't see the orange

jumpsuit any were then he noticed the guy by hinata wow he looks different all talk to

him later.

Now to finish

Today is the gradation exam naruto your up make three bunshin

Naruto: iruka-sensei all do something even better making a familiar hand sign he says **Taji Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.**

Thousands of naruto filled the classroom but they were solid clones

Iruka: could only stare wide eyed h-how n-naruto

Sasuke: how can you the dead last do that when I an uchiha cant you cant be naruto hes dead last** so **who are you.

Naruto: Im Naruto Uzumaki and im going to be the hokage.

I finally I got him to the past well that's chapter two why does naruto not have ears and tails what happened to dei and zetsumei that will be explained in the next chapter but for now this will have to do please review bye bye


	3. The past

I don't own naruto

Now on to some stuff I got to tell people naruto is a bit darker in this fic he really only cares about 5 people hinata the hokage sasuke zetsumei and dei I mean almost everyone he loved died once so he figures less people less pain if they fail plus I got a reason for him being Immortal

I know in the show they graduated at 12 but this is AU and its 10 in my fic

Characters elementals

Dei uses Earth and Metal

Zetsumei uses Dark and Death

Naruto uses Wind and Wood

Hinata uses Water and Ice

Sasuke uses Lightning and Fire

Hanabi uses Light and Life

(thoughts)

**Demons talking or Jutsus**

Normal talking

now on to the story

Iruka: h-how di-did you learn kage bunshin.

Sasuke: hn doesn't matter im an uchiha we have a bloodline your just a deadlast loser with one skill.

Naruto: HAHAHAHA you mean this.

Naruto slowly turned around looking at sasuke and closed his eyes then opened them they were red but it didn't look like the sharingan sasuke didn't believe it.

Sasuke: How how did you get that.

Naruto: What oh you mean the mangekyou sharingan same way your brother did sasuke-bastard but you wont remember anyway flashing through the hand seals rat dragon tiger ram rat ram he muttered to himself **Mind Rewrite No Jutsu**.

Naruto made it look like he had passed with two normal bunshins and made everyone forget about his mangekyou sharingan it is two early to let them know he thought to him self but soon.

Iruka: ok to every one who passed meet here monday for your teams bye bye.

Naruto left the classroom as soon as he herd the bell but there was something he needed to know so he head for his home he got there pretty quickly opened his door and went straight to his room and sat on his bed he knew that zetsumei was goona be pissed so he asked the one person he knew could do it

Naruto: (yo kyuubi can you hear me).

**Kyuubi: yeah kit I can hear you what do you want.**

Naruto: (can you restore the mind link between me and zetsumei).

**Kyuubi: yep. **

Naruto:(thanks kyuubi).

**Kyuubi: whatever but its gonna take a while plus you got company.**

BANG BANG BANG came the loud sound from narutos front door he got up and walked to the door bang bang bang yeah im coming he yelled he heard words on the other side of the door that sounded like damn demon brat he opened the door to see three anbu there.

Naruto: whats up.

Anbu: hokage-sama wants to see you brat.

Naruto: the old man wants to see me why.

Anbu: don't know but he sent us to escort you there.

Naruto: lets go.

Its short I know but I have a big plan for the next chapter


End file.
